Stille
by Kesja
Summary: Jacobs Gefühle bei seiner Rückkehr nach La Push. Spielt 110 Jahre nach Nessies Geburt.Oneshot!


**Ich musste das Kapitel noch einmal uploaden,da der Doc Manager verrueckt gespielt hat und einige Wörter verschwunden sind,jetzt ist hoffentlich wieder alles da =)**

* * *

**Stille**

Das sanfte Knirschen von Kies unter meinen Füßen war ein vertrautes Geräusch.

Das Rauschen der Brandung.

Die Klippen in der Ferne.

All diese Eindrücke riefen Erinnerungen wach.

Es kam mir so vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

In all den Jahren hatte sich hier nichts verändert.

Beinahe war es so,als wäre das alles nur Einbildung und im nächsten Moment wäre ich schon auf dem Weg zu Sam und Emily,um mir ein paar leckere Muffins zu klauen.

Ich musste leise lachen.

Es war so einfach sich zu erinnern und so zu tun,als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Langsam ging ich weiter bis ich den großen verblichenen Ast erreichte,auf dem Bella und ich so oft Platz genommen und uns Geschichten erzählt hatten.

Vorsichtig strich ich über die glatte Oberfläche,in der Hoffnung es würde mich vielleicht in jene Zeit zurück versetzen.

Ein Seufzer bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben und ich sah gen Himmel.

Bewölkt.

Trüb.

Verregnet.

Wie immer.

Ich ging wieder weiter,steuerte den neu gebauten Parkplatz an.

Als wäre ich durch ein Tor getreten,war plötzlich alles anders.

Häuser,die ich seit meiner Kindheit kannte,waren fort.

Ersetzt durch neuere,modernere Bauten.

Ich wusste nicht,ob ich traurig oder wütend sein sollte.

So vieles war verschwunden.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlurfte ich weiter die Straße entlang,die vom Strand wegführte.

So vertraut und doch so fremd.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte ich Kurs in Richtung meines alten zu Hauses genommen.

Ich hätte den Weg selbst im Schlaf gefunden,so oft war ich ihn schon gegangen.

Ich würde das Haus betreten und mein Dad würde mich bereits erwarten.

Er würde mich versuchen zu überreden ihn zu Charlie zu fahren,um das Baseballspiel nicht auf unserem kleinen Fernseher schauen zu müssen.

Und ich würde ihn gespielt genervt anschauen mit der Antwort,dass ich ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun hätte,als Taxi für den alten Mann zu spielen.

Dann würden wir beide lachen,uns vermutlich 3 große Pizzen bestellen,von denen ich das meiste verschlang,bis ein Heulen aus dem Wald mich wieder zur Arbeit rief.

Die Erinnerung war so stark,dass ich einen Moment tatsächlich glaubte,es würde wirklich so sein.

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte,rannte beinahe,doch kurz vor meinem Ziel blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Dort,wo damals unser kleines Haus stand war nun ein neuer Spielplatz.

Natürlich.

Warum sollte jemand ein altes baufälliges Haus dort stehen lassen nur weil es womöglich noch jemanden gab,der es gerne wieder gesehen hätte?

Ich trat näher heran und blickte wie hypnotisiert auf den Boden,wo sich vorher meine Garage befunden hatte.

Ein leichtes Schütteln an meinem Ärmel ließ mich aufschauen.

Neben mir stand ein kleiner Junge,vielleicht um die 10 Jahre,und sah neugierig zu mir hoch.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung,Mister?",fragte er und legte den Kopf schief,ein paar Meter hinter ihm standen ein paar seiner Freunde und sahen mich misstrauisch an.

Ich musste lächeln: „Na klar,ich hab nur ein bisschen mal hier im Ort gewohnt und wollte ihn wieder sehen".

Der Junge neben mir runzelte die Stirn: „Echt?Sind wohl schon als kleines Kind weggezogen oder?Kann mich nicht erinnern sie auf den Fotos der letzten Stammestreffen gesehen zu haben".

Mein Blick wurde etwas wehmütig: „Ja,ja,bin als ich 5 war mit meinem Dad nach Seattle gezogen wegen seinem Job und so,aber geboren wurde ich hier, hab vorher immer gerne drüben am Strand gespielt,wenn die Ältesten die Stammeslegenden erzählt haben".

Auch die anderen Jungs traten jetzt näher und einer von ihnen sagte: „Die Stammeslegenden sind ein bisschen komisch,wenn du mich fragst,aber ich höre gerne die Geschichte mit den Wölfen".

Ich musste wieder lachen: „Ja,das sind die Besten,die habe ich auch immer am liebsten gehört. Hab mir immer vorgestellt wie es wohl ist,wenn sie wahr wären".

Die Jungen nickten aufgeregt und der neben mir antwortete: „Das wäre voll cool,wenn die Jungs und ich so was könnten,aber meine Schwester sagt immer ich soll aufhören so zu fantasieren und dass die Legenden nur großer Unsinn sind".

Er sah ganz klar aufgebracht aus.

Ich klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter: „Das ist typisch Schwester,hatte selbst zwei und man war das nervig, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir aber nicht den Spaß an den alten Geschichten vermiesen lassen,wer weiß,vielleicht hat jede Geschichte irgendwo einen wahren Kern".

„Vielleicht,aber ich glaub ein paar Sachen sind echt nur Erfindung!",sagte einer der Jungs und verschränkte die Arme,er hielt das Ganze genauso wie ich damals für Unsinn.

„Na klar!", antwortete ich und hielt ihm meine Faust hin,er grinste und schlug seine Faust gegen meine.

„So, ich muss los,war nett mit euch zu plaudern",rief ich ihnen zu und wollte mich schon umdrehen,als einer von ihnen fragte: „Hey man,wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Ich blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen und drehte meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung,ein Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Jacob...Jacob Black!"

„Cool,du heißt wie der eine aus der Geschichte,Jacob war ,glaub ich, ein Alphawolf und ein Freund von den Kalten Wesen,die Ältesten erzählen seine Geschichte oft".

Ich zwinkerte ihnen zu: „Ja,ich weiß.Meinem Dad gefiel der Name,er hat die Geschichte auch sehr gern gehabt"

Ich hob die Hand zum Abschied und schlug wieder die Richtung zum Strand mir hörte ich die Abschiedsrufe der Jungs.

Sie waren wie wir damals,aber ich hoffte,dass sie nicht unser Schicksal würden teilen müssen.

Mein und Sams Rudel waren die Letzten gewesen,seither hatte es kein neues mehr gegeben,aber ich wusste,dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde,bis das Gen wieder erwachte.

Und ich wusste,dass ich bereit sein musste,sollte dieser Tag kommen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf mein...unser altes Dorf,dass sich so sehr verändert hatte,wandte ich mich gen Wald.

Als ich außer Sichtweite war ,begann ich zu rennen.

Vielleicht versuchte ich vor der Vergangenheit davon zu laufen.

Es schmerzte daran zu denken und es schmerzte sie zu vergessen.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr meinen Körper und schon im nächsten Moment platzte ich aus meiner Haut.

Kleiderfetzen trudelten langsam zu Boden,als meine Pfoten sich in den Boden gruben.

Ich warf meinen Kopf hin und her und strauchelte.

Wie sehr hatte ich gehofft ich würde wieder ihre Stimmen hören,doch ich wusste ich war allein.

Ein einsamer Wolf ohne Rudel,das war ich nun schon seit mehr als 80 Jahren.

All meine Freunde hatten ihre Verwandlung aufgegeben um bei ihren Familien zu sein.

Ich hätte dasselbe getan,ohne zu zögern,aber ich hatte keine Wahl.

Ich hatte immer gewusst,dass dieser Tag kommen würde,an dem ich mich für meine Gefährtin und gegen mein Rudel und meine Familie entschied.

Sie alle hatten gewusst,dass ich sie in die Ewigkeit begleiten würde.

Wir haben immer Witze darüber gemacht,weil die Vorstellung so gewaltig schien.

Leah hatte einmal gesagt ich sollte mich doch freuen,endlich Ruhe vor den ganzen nervigen Stimmen und endlich mal nur Stille.

An manchen Tagen war dieser Gedanke echt verlockend,denn jeder von uns hatte mit dem Mangel an Privatsphäre zu kaempfen.

Ich stellte mir vor,dass es mal richtig entspannend wäre mal nicht den Streitereien oder Fantasien zu hören zu müssen.

Als dann über die Jahre hinweg nach und nach die Stimmen verschwanden,begann ich zu begreifen,was für ein großes Opfer ich im Begriff war zu geben.

Es war noch einfach,als ich sie besuchen konnte,auf ihre Hochzeiten ging,ihre Kinder kennen lernte.

Auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr verwandelten, hatten wir dennoch immer dieses besondere Band.

Sams Rudel war das Erste,dass vollständig aufhörte,nachdem die Vampire verschwunden waren.

Kaum 2 Jahre danach fand Embry seine Gefährtin und er und Quil verließen das Rudel.

Es war schwer meine beiden besten Freunde gehen zu sehen,aber sie waren glücklich und nur das zählte.

Leah und Seth begleiteten mich noch eine ganze Weile,aber ich wusste,dass auch sie letzten Endes die Menschlichkeit wählen würden.

Leah war die Nächste,die ging,auch wenn ich spürte,dass sie Seth und mich ungern allein ließ,so war der Drang nach einem normalen Leben groß.

Sie studierte und machte danach eine Weltreise.

Und obwohl sie niemals wirklich fand was sie suchte und auch verdiente,so war sie doch mit ihrem Schicksal im Reinen.

Seth begleitete mich und die Cullens für ein paar Jahre,ihm gefiel das Abenteuer,aber der Verlust der anderen ging ihm ziemlich nahe.

Als seine Mutter älter wurde kehrte er nach La Push zurück,um für sie und Charlie da zu hat ihn oft begleitet.

* * *

An einem warmen August Abend vor 10 Jahren traf ich Leah und Seth das letzte Mal.

Inzwischen waren beide alt geworden,hatten Familie und Freunde.

Wir gingen am Strand von La Push spazieren,ich immer noch im Körper eines 25-jährigen.

An unserer alten Feuerstelle,wo wir uns mit Sam und den anderen immer zum Grillen und Fußball spielen getroffen hatten,ließen wir uns nieder.

Die Einsamkeit meines Wolfes forderte bereits seinen Tribut,aber ich wusste wofür ich diesen Schwersten aller Wege ging.

Wir wollten alle drei ein letztes Mal zusammen laufen,ein letztes Mal die Gedanken des anderen hören.

Seth und Leah fiel die erste Verwandlung nach fast 70 Jahren sehr schwer,denn ihre Körper waren inzwischen alt und gebrechlich geworden.

Ihre Schnauzen waren grau und ihre Glieder steif,aber ihre Gedanken hatten immer noch die gleiche Klangfarbe.

Es war so als wäre keine Zeit vergangen,als wir gemeinsam durch den Wald trotteten,in dem wir so viele Jahre zusammen verbracht hatten.

Ich genoss diese letzte Stunde und versuchte mir jedes Detail einzuprägen.

Beide spürten meine Angst vor der Einsamkeit und der Stille,doch Leah sagte mir: „Du hast etwas für das es sich lohnt,Jake. Du wirst niemals wirklich einsam sein!"

Seth hatte mich mit seiner grauen Schnauze an gestupst: „Hey,Jake,du hast Nessie und Bella und die anderen Cullens. Du bist alles andere als allein!"

Ich schnaubte dankbar und dann ganz langsam und schmerzhaft verschwanden ihre Gedanken,als sie sich wieder zurück verwandelten.

Und in der Einsamkeit meiner Gedankenwelt flüsterte ich: „Ja,aber die Stille bleibt".

Mit Seth und Leah verschwanden nun auch die letzten Reste meines alten Lebens.

* * *

Gefangen in dieser Erinnerung heulte ich auf,mein Wolf sehnte sich nach seinem Rudel und der Mensch Jacob sehnte sich nach seiner Familie.

Winselnd kämpfte ich mir einen Weg durchs Unterholz,hinterließ dabei eine Spur der Verwüstung und erreichte schließlich den weißen Ast am Strand.

Mit feuchten Augen beobachtete ich den Sonnenuntergang und fragte mich,ob der ganze Schmerz es wert gewesen war,all die Jahre ohne meine Familie,der Verlust meines alten Selbst.

Hinter mir konnte ich sanfte Schritte hören.

Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen,um zu wissen wer es war.

Diesen Geruch würde ich überall erkennen.

Ein bronzefarbener Haarschopf tauchte neben mir auf,sanfte braune Augen bohrten sich in meine und da wusste ich.

Ja,es hatte sich gelohnt.

All die Verzweiflung im Gegenzug für meine Seele.

Ich schloss die Augen und brummte zufrieden,als Renesmee sich an meine Schulter lehnte.

„Hier ist die Erinnerung an die anderen lebendig,nicht?Es ist als würden sie jeden Moment lachend aus den Wäldern kommen und uns fragen,wo wir so lange geblieben sind",sie lächelte sanft,wehmütig.

Sie verstand mich besser als jeder andere,sie war das Einzige,dass ich hatte.

Meine Nessie.

Meine Gefährtin.

Ja,sie war aller Schmerz der Welt wert.

Aber dennoch,die Stille in meinen Gedanken kann selbst sie nicht heilen.

**ENDE**


End file.
